


Уже неважно

by Niellune



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune
Summary: События происходят на ферме Клинта, в ночь, когда решалось, кто с кем будет спать





	Уже неважно

Половицы скрипят под ногами, когда Стив, стараясь не шуметь, поднимается на второй этаж. Ему приходится пригнуться между стыками лестницы, чтобы не задеть лбом перекладину.   
  
Часы на кухне только-только пробили два ночи. В доме тихо.   
  
Стиву не спится.  
  
Стиву часто не спится, как будто вернулось то время, когда хватало нескольких часов сна, чтобы быть в состоянии продолжать сражение. Война научила его планировать своё время и извлекать максимум из минимума.   
  
Стив не может позволить себе лечь раньше, чем последний боец из его отряда —  _Мы не солдаты! — кричит Тони в его памяти_  — не уснёт.  
  
Именно Тони сбивает его режим в последний год, вынуждая довольствоваться несколькими часами. Когда даже доктор Беннер, не в силах вынести бешеного энтузиазма, поддерживаемого крепким кофе и громаднейшим перфекционизмом, оставляет Старка одного в лаборатории, Тони будто и не замечает этого. А Стив наблюдает за ним из гостиной сквозь прозрачное стекло.  
  
Он не знает, чем занимается Старк. Никогда не вмешивается в его работу, и подобное невмешательство, как показывает горький опыт, ни к чему хорошему не приводит.  
  
Тони спит на боку или делает вид, что спит. Стив не присматривается, сейчас это не важно.   
  
Он мельком оглядывает комнату — кажется, в этом доме давно не было гостей. Она выглядит брошенной, пусть и чистой. Стив уверен, что в доме всегда шумно — он наполнен детской неиссякаемой энергией и предвкушением радостных событий. И Роджерс обманывал бы самого себя, если бы не признавался, что испытывает от этого определённую скованность. Мечты о подобной жизни, теперь размытые и неисполнимые, посещали его слишком давно. Они забылись в череде сменяющих друг друга событий, навечно замёрзли во льдах, остались лишь слабым джазовым отголоском другой реальности.   
  
Зато здесь, в этой комнате он чувствует себя уютно. Спокойно.  
  
— Кэп.  
  
У Тони голос совсем не сонный —  _не спал_  — и приглушённый.  
  
Роджерс не видит смысла даже спрашивать — он знает настоящего Тони —  _думает, что знает_  — и понимает его без слов. Тони подавлен, но Стив не уверен, что знает об истинных причинах его состояния. Старк иногда для самого себя закрытая книга.  
  
— Спи, — Стив присаживается на край кровати — добротной, широкой, дубовой.  
  
— Я просто хотел…  
  
— Я догадываюсь, — Стив его перебивает, не желая ничего обсуждать именно сейчас. — Расскажешь утром.  
  
Стив чувствует себя надломленным. Не физически, нет. Он почти восстановился, только вывихнутое плечо немного тянет, но завтра на коже не будет ни единого кровоподтёка. Роджерс пытается понять самого себя, но каждый раз, когда он закрывает глаза, то видит лишь пустой танцевальный зал, где каждый шаг глухой, а воздух безвкусен.  
  
— Там осталось немного горячей воды. Я, кажется, последний был в душе, — Тони хочет приподняться, но Стив его останавливает — опускает ладонь на плечо и прижимает к кровати. На Старке мятая клетчатая рубашка, небрежно застёгнутая на несколько пуговиц, и брифы.   
  
Обычно Тони спит голым. Стив это  _знает_.  
  
Тони послушно откидывается на кровать и шумно втягивает воздух. Стив всё ещё держит ладонь на его плече и, наверное, сжимает сильнее, чем хотел бы. Старк не издаёт ни звука, лишь перехватывает запястье Стива.   
  
— Не хочешь мне ничего рассказать?   
  
— Мы внезапно привнесли в свои отношения откровенность? — Роджерс хмыкает, но взгляд у него тяжёлый. Уставший, правда, но тяжёлый.  
  
— Как банально, действительно, — Тони проводит ладонями по лицу, потом взъерошивает волосы. Стив отмечает, что у него подрагивают пальцы.   
  
Наскоро принятый душ приносит слабое, но облегчение. Стив, опираясь руками на умывальник, долго рассматривает своё отражение в зеркале. Он ни капли не изменился с того самого дня, который изменил его жизнь и жизнь всех, кого он знал.   
  
Тони не спит.  
  
_Тони не засыпает без него._  
  
— Кого она показала тебе?   
  
Стив знает, что Тони хотел задать этот вопрос ещё с той самой минуты, как Капитан, пошатываясь, зашёл в джет. Старк тогда сидел над бессознательным Беннером, бережно укрывая его пледом, и лишь проводил Стива взглядом. А затем сел за штурвал рядом с Бартоном.  
  
Роджерс застывает в проёме.   
  
Старк лежит на кровати, опершись на локти, и пристально смотрит на него. В его глазах вызов, только вот поза совсем не воинственная, а открытая. Зазывающая.   
  
Стив поджимает губы. Он злится на Тони. Злится с той самой минуты, как их налаженная жизнь пошла наперекосяк всего лишь несколько дней назад. Злится за весь тот хаос, которому именно Тони дал жизнь.   
  
— Кого она показала тебе? — Тони повторяет свой вопрос более требовательно, хотя, по мнению Стива, Тони сейчас не имеет на это никакого права.   
  
Старк не успевает дёрнуться, когда Стив припечатывает его плечи к кровати. У Тони лицо обречённого, но в то же время решительного и готового на всё человека. Как эти две сущности уживаются в нём, Стив не понимает. Но их существования достаточно для того, чтобы Старк творил глупости.  
  
Стив не хочет —  _не может_  — отвечать на вопрос Тони. Ни на этот, ни на какие другие вопросы. Не сегодня. Не сейчас. Он нависает над Старком и держит его за плечи, не касаясь нигде более. При других обстоятельствах, в другом доме, в ином состоянии у него не возникало бы никаких вопросов о том, как продолжить эту ночь.   
  
Тони прижимает ладонь к его груди — кожа Стива горячая после душа — и смело ведёт ею вниз. Пресс под его настырной ладонью напрягается, но Стив медлит, не отталкивает. Даже, когда рука пробирается под резинку трусов, Роджерс остаётся в том же положении, лишь его пальцы на плечах Старка сжимаются сильнее.   
  
Когда-то Стив боялся причинить Тони боль.  
  
Тони причиняет её себе постоянно.  
  
За стеной ещё одна гостевая комната, которую отвели Наташе. У неё отличный слух, и Стив не уверен, что она вообще спит.  
  
— Кого она… — настойчивость, с которой Тони хочет получить ответ на этот вопрос, заставляет Стива напрячься. В творящемся вокруг них хаосе есть вещи поважнее, тем более, что Роджерс, после видения, не бросился сломя голову создавать искусственного психопата. Как некоторые.   
  
Стив зажимает Тони рот ладонью. В глазах Старка мелькает страх и нечто странное — будто он покорно примет любое решение Капитана, даже если тот решит свернуть ему шею. Стива это бесит. А Старк не прекращает ни на секунду сжимать ладонью его пах.   
  
Комната, что напротив его двери — хозяйская спальня. Чуть поодаль — две детские. Стив ненароком заглянул в обе, когда осматривал дом. И он не собирается нарушать сон обитателей дома, потому что Тони не умеет —  _не хочет_  — тихо. Даже если Стиву тоже необходимо расслабиться.   
  
Роджерс настойчиво отводит руку Тони — в паху остаётся тяжесть, от которой дрожат колени — и ложится рядом. Старк предсказуемо хочет подняться, но Стив его перехватывает и вновь с силой, на этот раз совсем не осторожно, вдавливает в кровать.   
  
— Это неважно, Тони, — шепчет он, ослабляя хватку пальцев на предплечье Тони. Старк расслабляется и поворачивается на бок, лицом к нему. Он ждёт, что Стив скажет что-нибудь ещё, но Роджерс молчит, отгоняя прочь отвратительные мысли, заполняющие его красноватым ведьминским маревом. С одной лишь разницей — теперь это не навеянные Вандой сны. Это новое осознание.  
  
— Почему? — наконец спрашивает Старк. Он делает вид, что именно сейчас всё нормально, хотя совсем этого не понимает. Тони никогда его не понимает, и это прозрение бьёт обухом по голове.  
  
— Потому что это в прошлом.   
  
Старк коленом упирается в бедро Стива и прячет лицо в подушке. Он ведёт ладонью по руке Стива и крепко сжимает запястье, будто боится, что Роджерс исчезнет. Стив невольно оглаживает его колено и прислушивается к постепенно успокаивающемуся дыханию.  
  
Засыпает он только на рассвете. Тони всё так же держит его за руку.


End file.
